


谁家孩子

by tongyunyitong



Category: stony - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 11:06:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18497662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tongyunyitong/pseuds/tongyunyitong
Summary: 一个存档





	谁家孩子

第五章

Steve的心被刺痛着。

“我们在指挥中心等你们。”Natasha递给他一个努力的眼神，敏锐地和其他人先行，不给Tony拒绝Steve的机会。这两个人从她认识开始，就一直缺少沟通，明明深爱着对方，却总是做出一些蠢事。

“Romanoff！”Tony喊了女特工的姓氏，证明他的确气在心头，但并无效果，连Rhodey也没帮忙。

“Tony，是你打电话的。”中校拄着拐杖提醒。

“我……”他想要辩解那不是他，电话是Banner拨出去的，但已经没有意义，所有人都进了指挥室，只留下他和Steve。况且那通电话也是他默许的，再否认就显得矫情了。

史蒂夫犹豫了半晌才开口，“我应该陪着你的——Sweets出生的时候。”

他该尽到一个ALPHA和父亲的责任，陪伴着家里怀孕的OMEGA，感受他们宝宝的胎动，在笨爸爸没有经验的行径和喜悦中迎接新生儿的到来，而不是作为一个陌生人，只能透过照片看着十个月大的女儿。

胡子拉碴的Steve，和往日的形象大相径庭，Tony几乎不敢相信自己的双眼，连那头曾经吸引自己的金发也变得暗沉无光。唯一不变的是那双深情的蓝眼睛还在捕捉着他的一举一动。

OMEGA逃避着炙热的注视，被这样的目光包围，他并不自在，挣扎拒绝着ALPHA的示好，语气强硬，“我不需要你的担心，她一直是个好孩子，从来都不折腾，我没有你想象中软弱。”

“你当然不软弱，你是世上最好最聪明的人，”握着手里照片的力度重了几分，Steve当然明白着对面人的挣扎，他着急紧张地开着嗓子，为人父的骄傲，以及对Tony的愧疚，“......我听Rhodey说了，她很聪明，就像你一样。”

他迫切地想接近Tony，眼中满是他日思夜寐的身影，他情不自禁朝前伸手，想融化那双蜜色大眼里的防备，他的OMEGA，他的Tony，只差一点能触摸到。

“Stop！”像枝头惊走的鸟儿，Tony往后退了几步。

“我很抱歉，Tony。”

如果Tony还能冷静下来，那他应该能体会到Steve话里的意思，不仅仅是抱歉于当下的靠近。偏偏两个超级英雄，在感情上都是怯弱的，一个后退，一个放任着另一人后退，总以为这就是最好的。

他的声音像被什么梗住，只能强迫自己艰难地发声，“别这样看我！我受不了的！”为什么用这种目光看我，你应该像西伯利亚那天，头也不回地走掉，“你让我觉得我们还和从前一样，可是明明在自欺欺人，Rogers，你和我都知道不可能再回到过去！”

偏偏Tony没办法拒绝这样的目光，Steve Rogers长了一双会骗人的眼睛，他盯着你的时候，感觉到他倾注了所有的爱意，你是他此生不可缺少的爱人，沦陷是最后的结局。

没人比他更清楚当中的厉害。

他栽在上面不止一次，就像两年前，明明前一秒他还能掐着掌心告诉自己清醒些，当熟悉的蓝眼凑近他，一如既往凝视着他，与他紧紧拥吻，汗涔涔的身体无缝相接，他仿佛失了所有力气，他的Steve是这样充满力量。

赶走他——在超级士兵勃起的阴茎挤进生殖腔时，理智还在叫喊着。可是被快感和爱意包围的他，沉浸在深情与欲望交融的蓝眼里，他受到蛊惑推开脑子里呐喊的声音，主动打开生殖腔，欢呼迎接ALPHA的结和冗长的射精，就像他们本该为一体。

怎么拒绝得了？哪怕这本身就是个错误。

他忘了他的实验已经进行到后半段，只要在实验完成前和未解除标记的ALPHA继续度过发情期，以稳定体内的信息素平衡，等到实验成果出来，能够以不伤害自身的方式，在被标记的腺体间建个小屏障，他称之为假性移除，只是在腺体上动个手脚，制造一个没被标记的假象，甚至可以不受发情期的困扰，不受属性的影响生活。

在那个被蛊惑的夜晚，Sweets的到来使所有的实验被迫叫停。他可以选择摘掉这个未成形的小生命，但是他能听到在他血液中有一个新生命在流动，是欣喜，是跃动。一个孩子，一个姓Stark的孩子，一个属于他自己的孩子。他无法残忍地对待这个即将到来的小宝贝。

产后的身体激素水平不适合再做腺体阻绝手术，所幸同步研发出来的新药剂虽然不如腺体阻绝手术有效，但是度过发情期不再是问题，远比抑制剂来得安全稳定。

他不需要再让那个男人帮他度过发情期，更直接的想法是不愿意在女儿出生后和那个男人有半分联系。他们的关系早就该叫停了，他怎么能，怎么可以，再次栽倒在同一个人手上？

Steve的手僵硬在半空，缓慢缩了回来，眼中热烈不曾消去，“Tony，我只是想恳求你，别远离我。”

面前的小胡子男人是坚强、让人无法忽视的存在。他告诉世人，OMEGA也可以成为超级英雄，他活得比所有人都惬意自在，美好自信，甚至更像一个ALPHA，从不为属性困扰。

从寒冰里苏醒的布鲁克林淳朴青年被吸引着，根本挪不开视线，追逐着这个骄傲的身影。他何其有幸拥有过一切，却又在顷刻间失去。他渴望家庭，渴望Tony，到头来一样也没得到。

错过的时间也无法弥补回来，但是Tony，以及他们的baby girl，他不愿意再错过。心中一隅燃起了微弱的光芒，让这个棱角有伤的男人重新振作。

Tony不接受他的说法，他生气，想质问到底是谁选择远离？话到嘴边，他只是恶狠狠抢过ALPHA手里唯一的照片，Rogers不配看到他的小天使，“你很得意自己有个女儿是不是？可是你没资格拥有她！你只是提供了一份DNA......除此以外，你们没有任何关系。”

金发男人任由Tony从他手中抢走唯一的照片，他依然包容着他所深爱的男人，“不管你愿不愿意承认，你知道的，我没有这个意思。”他暂且不去要求得到Tony的全部原谅，只语气轻和地解释，不希望被误解，更不愿意他们关系被轻而易举三言两语概括，难过而心疼，“她是令人惊讶的存在——我们的女儿。她失踪了，不止你一个人担心，我想尽最大的可能，和你一起把她带回家。”

Tony没留意他用了家的字眼，他迅速地用他们的女儿让OMEGA短暂卸下心房，以此为自己争取时间。

“她那么漂亮可爱，比洋娃娃还好看，你一定很爱她，”作为从未见过自己孩子一面的父亲，他是不称职的。但他牢牢记住了Sweets的模样，拥有父亲这层身份使他感受到来自内心的颤动，用匮乏的词汇形容着照片里的小宝贝，“我也爱她。Tony，她比我们的矛盾更重要，我希望，我们能暂时放下成见，站在一起，她需要我们，世界需要我们。”

——这是真情流露，也是缓兵之计。他能猜到这个孩子被Tony放在心尖上疼爱，正如他也是。Sweets是他们的软肋，他们的契机，不管出于父亲的责任感，或是对Tony的执着，他必须找到她，把握住一家三口重归于好的机会。

至少他能借这个机会和Tony再次站在一起，不仅为女儿，不仅为这个世界，也为他自己，再次打动这个他深爱的男人。最熟悉的队友，最亲密的爱人，这两重身份，哪一个他都不愿意丢。

他没理由放弃任何一个机会。

Tony在这番话中被动摇。女儿的失踪，末日的到来，事情在一天内变得乱糟糟，他心底清楚，Steve 的归来，能让昔日的复仇者联盟不至于溃不成军。

卷翘的睫毛不可觉察地动了动。

“那证明给我看，Rogers，你的计划是可行的。”

在这个时刻，钢铁侠会选择相信。

Sweets、这个世界，比恩怨情仇更重要。在此之前，他尽量和Steve Rogers和平共处。

 

迎来家庭新成员，让他们短暂高兴了一阵，尤其是Loki，他对新抱养的孩子喜欢得很，没人会不喜欢这个孩子。

远处的天空暗沉了下来，看起来就像多了一些飞行物体，联想到末日的愁云还笼罩在他们头上不曾散去，Thor的眼里蒙上一层灰，他想起在宇宙飞船中被残忍夺走的生命，甚至没能带走他们的遗体，而是让他们飘散在宇宙中。

推车的空间比较大，将两个孩子一起放进去还显得宽敞，Loki提醒着哥哥，“我们该走了。”他怎么会不知道Thor在想什么。他的哥哥已经不是无忧无虑的仙宫王子，而是历经蜕变成为了阿斯加德的王。但他们不能在林中逗留太久，Thanos不会轻易放过任何一个宝石拥有者，目前的安全只是暂时，他们没有完全脱离险境。

“我知道，”Thor用他仅剩的一只眼遥望天空，“再给我一点时间。”

伟岸的身姿屹立，他浅唱了一段悲壮的调子，这是阿斯加德古老的谣曲，传说以此纪念无法归来的逝去亡灵，唱出最后的祭奠，这样他们的灵魂不管在哪里都将得到安息。

逝去的全是他的子民。他将他们从姐姐Hela的暴政中解救，甚至不惜一手摧毁阿斯加德，原以为会来到新的星球土地上休养生息，得到新开始，却不过是踏上另一条绝路，在宇宙中损失了一半的人口。他从不像他的父亲，作为王也没办法为他的子民做更多事情。

他唱得不算好，听起来更像呜咽，还因失控略微停顿了几下。

饶是邪神，也能体会当中的沉重，他在兄长的诧异目光中中接着下一段吟唱，声音清昂，后者没料到他会为逝者唱响离别之曲。但是不过片刻，他们默契地衔接而上，比先前听起来悦耳，就像他们小时候，父王和母后所教导，为他们的子民奏起了最后的曲子。

在这一刻，遥远宇宙中化为星尘的生命仿佛在回应，他们得到解脱，已经前往永恒之地。

“他们到了。”

Loki看到Thor眼中泛起的泪花，他知道他说的是那些灵魂已经到达了永恒之地，将永久地安息，平静安详。

推车里的孩子们还完全不知这个世界将面临什么，有着最灿烂的笑脸。

不知道他们死后会不会也去到这里，不知道他们的父王母后是不是会在这里等着他们。

但对于目前所拥有，Thor不再纠结抑郁，他朝Loki伸手，“走吧，我们付出的已经够多，不能再辜负消逝者的希望。”

他们现在该为生者继续而战，想想下一步该怎么做。

Loki却怔在原地没动。

“Loki？”

“等等。”

Thor发誓，在Loki脸上看到的不是惊慌，而是惊喜。

邪神脸上有了轻微弧度，他解释着：“我感觉到了，阿斯加德另一半的生者，他们在附近，”他的生命魔法在奏响离别之曲后得到启发，导致他虽然没有听到亡灵的解脱，却感知到阿斯加德剩下那一半子民的生命力，他为此激动着，“哥哥，他们还活着！”

是Heimdall第一次开启彩虹桥的时候，成功将一半的阿斯加德人转移到了地球，而他们也在宇宙魔方和古魔法的牵引下，来到附近。

绝望背后的不可思议，带来更多的是希望。

“......他们还活着？”Thor喃喃重复这句话。

“当然。”邪神绿色的瞳孔沾染上喜悦，不亚于他不久前收养了一个理想中的孩子。树叶、风声、鸟语，都彰显着这一处与众不同的生命力，也让生命魔法更加旺盛。生命魔法不是他的强项，不代表他全然不懂，魔法能得到阿斯加德人的共鸣，“Heimdall做到了，他把他们都安全送到了。”

“我不是不信你，只是不敢置信。”Thor睁大那只蓝眼，说出他的震惊。他愧疚于一半生命的离去，也在为另一半的生命仍然存在感到兴奋激动。

一道豪爽的女声直接从身后传来：“我们当然都还活着。”

“Valkyrja？”

银白色的盔甲，蓝色披风，长剑握于手中，与当时奋力抵抗Hela的一幕极其相似，不是阿斯加德的女武神还能是谁？她从林子的另一边穿越出来，还带着几个警惕十足的阿斯加德余民。

（tbc）


End file.
